This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. MS is a disease that is frequently associated with cognitive impairment. Cognitive impairment can affect somebody's ability to work and engage in social activities. Over 60% of MS patients experience some cognitive impairment. Donepezil (Aricept) is being investigated as a possible treatment for MS related cognitive impairment. We will test the effectiveness of donepezil in improving memory and attention in MS. Donepezil is currently FDA approved for improving learning and memory in patients with Alzheimer's disease but not with MS.